JeremyWorks Multiverse/Franchises
Here's the list of franchises for JeremyWorks Multiverse. JeremyWorks Studios * JeremyWorks Cartoons * Jeremy Universal * Cartoon World * Objects * Paint! * Comedy TV * Pets World * Blob * Go City! * The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story * My Own Pet * Life of Teenagers * The Missing Riddle * Planet NX * Funtastic Land * The Journey to Adventures * Lost in Island * Puppies in the Box * The Secret of the Legendary Story * Hollywood World * Wayside * Two Teenage Ghost * Friendship's Life * Lasertag * Wild Jungle ''(introduced in ''Remixed) * Kirby 4ever * Emily, Ravi, and Julia/''Emily, Ravi, and Julia: Grown Up!'' * The Adventures in Medieval * The Black Ink Girl * JeremyWorks Remixed * Mark's Dream * Boing Red Ball Animation * Robot West * The School World * The Woodson * WorldStars * Look Who Right! ''(introduced in ''Remixed) JeremyWorld Animation * Judy & Lucy * Evil Girl * Need A Life? * Hotel Motel * The Lost City * To the Future * Wacky World * The Insane Adventures * That Crazy Cat * Lucky * Lone Wolf 78M Studios * The 78M Show ClearWorld Entertainment * Alaina Gleen * The Teen Gang * Spy Vision * World Tour Break * My Brother's Friend * Lucky & Master * The Twisted Tales of Classic * Heroine vs. Villains * The Princess and the Pauper * The Wrath of Magic Girl * Fairy Tale Times * Extra Gamer * Mistaken Life JeremyWorks Interactive Group * JeremyWorks All-Stars * The Master Dude * Araceli * Brick Maina * JeremyWorks Universe * JeremyWorks Unite! * JeremyWorks: Battle for Volcano Island * JeremyWorks: Attack of the Toybots * JeremyWorks: Globs of Doom Jeremy Channel * The Crazy Sketch Show * Mania World * Old-Cartoons Day * Super Duper Power * Kella & Kenny * The Chronicles of New York Jeremy XD * The New Gamer * The Misadvetures of Matt JWToons * Wacky Toons Adventures * The Satin and Bizzy Show * Magical Girl to the Resuce ''(introduced in ''Remixed) * 78Mnami * JAB3Toons Comic JeremyWorks Parks and Resorts (available in the Collector's Edition) * ''JeremyWorks Land'' * ''JeremyWorks World of Fun'' * ''JeremyWorks Zone'' * ''JeremyWorks Fun Center and Arcade'' JeremyWorks Mobile (available in the Collector's Edition) * ''JeremyWorks Emoji Blast'' * ''Gems Hunt'' * Cubemonkey * JWToons: Worldwide Hidden Secret * JWToons Village * ''JeremyWorks Crossy Road'' * ''Smash and Hit'' * [[Running Dash!|''Running Dash!]] * ''Cooking Madness * Duck and Craziness * Evil Gang JeremyWorks Publishing (available in the Collector's Edition) * Quest High * The Secret of World * Dinosaurs for the Life * A Cartoony Story * The Ghost Girls * Jeremy and the Quest of Private Eye * The Legend of Paint! * The Missing Riddle: The Dawn of Riddle * Graciela: Adventure of HubTown * Jeremy Channel Legends * ''Teenagers of Life'' * ''Magic Legend'' * ''JeremyWorks Defenders'' * Rockstar World * Heroes of Video Games * Past and Future * The Singing Hound Dog * ''Magic of Legacy'' * Princess Adventures Tale * JWToons Comic ** JWToons: Mania Madness ** JWToons: Ninjas ** JWToons: Battle War ** JWToons: Surviving Island Guest Franchises * RandomToons (with 21st Century Fox's permission) * The Simpsons (with 21st Century Fox's permission) * Greeny Phatom (with 21st Century Fox's permission) * Ice Age (with 21st Century Fox's permission) * Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic: Mega Drive (with Sega's permission) * NiGHTS into Dreams... (with Sega's permission) * Puyo Puyo ''(with Sega's permission) * ''Super Monkey Ball (with Sega's permission) * Angry Birds/The Angry Birds Movie (with Rovio Entertainment's permission) * Crash Bandicoot (with Activision's permission) * Skylanders ''(with Activision's permission) * ''Hello Kitty (with Sanrio's permission) * Cuphead/Cuphead: A Inkwell Adventures ''(with StudioMDHR's permission) * ''Legend Quest (with Ánima Estudios' permission) * El Chavo ''(with Televisa's permission) * ''Monica's Gang (with TV Globo's permission) * Sitio do Picapau Amerelo (with TV Globo's permission) * Doraemon (with TV Asahi's permission) * Olivia the Girl (with WarnerMedia's permission) * The Legend Ninja Warrior (with WarnerMedia's permission) * Storks (with WarnerMedia's permission) * Cats Don't Dance (with WarnerMedia's permission) * The Amazing World of Gumball ''(with WarnerMedia's permission) * ''We Bare Bears ''(with WarnerMedia's permission) * ''Unikitty! (with The Lego Group and WarnerMedia's permission) * Mixels (with The Lego Group and WarnerMedia's permission) * Malachi Universal ''(with Old Dominion Media's permission) * ''Mouse Trapz ''(with Old Dominion Media and Viacom's permission) * ''Open Season (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) * Hotel Transylvania (with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) * The Kidriends ''(with Sony Pictures Entertainment's permission) * ''Jaybross/The Jaybross Show (with RandomWorks' permission) * Jamie (with RandomWorks' permission) * Wack Force (with RandomWorks' permission) * Pac-Man (with Bandai Namco Games' permission) * Taiko no Tatsujin (with Bandai Namco Games' permission) * Tamagotchi (with Bandai's permission) * Spongebob Squarepants ''(with Viacom's permission) * ''Rugrats/''All Grown Up! (with Viacom's permission) * ''The Loud House ''(with Viacom's permission) * ''Catscratch (with Viacom's permission) * Shaun the Sheep (with Aardman's permission) * Miraculous (with Zaktoons' permission) * Zak Storm (with Zaktoons' permission) * The Emperor's New Groove ''(with Disney's permission) * ''Chicken Little (with Disney's permission) * Phineas and Ferb (with Disney's permission) * Gravity Falls (with Disney's permission) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (with Disney's permission) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ''(with Disney's permission) * ''Transformers ''(with Hasbro's permission) * ''My Little Pony ''(with Hasbro's permission) * ''Littlest Pet Shop ''(with Hasbro's permission) * ''Pound Puppies (with Hasbro's permission) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures ''(with Hasbro's permission) * ''Chuck's Choice (with DHX Media's permission) * The ZhuZhus (with Nelvana's permission) * An American Tail ''(with Universal's permission) * ''The Land Before Time ''(with Universal's permission) * ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story ''(with NBCUniversal's permission) * ''Balto (with NBCUniversal's permission) * Shrek ''(with NBCUniversal's permission) * ''Madagascar ''(with NBCUniversal's permission) * ''Home/''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) * Caleb ''(with TwinSpin's permission) * ''Rayman ''(with Ubisoft's permission) * ''Earthworm Jim ''(with Shiny Entertainment's permission) * ''The Jumping Ground ''(with Jumping Ground Studios' permission) * ''All Dogs Go to Heaven ''(with MGM's permission) * ''Woody Woodpecker (with NBCUniversal's permission) * Kung Fu Panda (with NBCUniversal's permission) * Mickey Mouse ''(with Disney's permission) * ''Zooptoia ''(with Disney's permission) * ''Jollytoons ''(with Viacom's permission) * ''Tiny Toon Adventures ''(with Time Warner's permission) * ''Animaniacs ''(with Time Warner's permission) * ''Smallfoot ''(with Time Warner's permission) * ''The Powerpuff Girls (with Time Warner's permission) * Sheep in the Big City (with Time Warner's permission) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (with Time Warner's permission) * Captain Underpants (with Scholastic Corporation's permission) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (with Scholastic Corporation's permission) * The Smurfs/''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (with Peyo's permission) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (with Xilam's permission) * Atomic Betty (with Corus Entertainment's permission) * Mega Man (with Capcom's permission) * Minecraft/''Minecraft: Story Mode'' (with Mojang's permission) * Ferdinand ''(with 21st Century Fox's permission) * ''Rio (with 21st Century Fox's permission) * Spyro (with Activision's permission)